


The Weary World Rejoices

by Saklani



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Princess Diana of Themyscira's reflections during her first Christmas in the World of Men.





	The Weary World Rejoices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



Princess Diana of Themyscira's first Christmas among the World of Men proved the most difficult of her long life. On the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month in the year of 1918, the Great War finally came to an end after four years of pointless bloodshed. This first Yule after that day finally allowed the survivors to celebrate without restraint.

Except those millions, like Diana, who lost some piece of themselves to the War.

Steve Trevor.

She realized now, seeing the world's throngs of men (though so many fewer than there should have been) how fortunate that he was the first she met.

She'd found his form and features intriguing (attractive) from the first. He not only looked different, being male, but moved in ways she'd never imagined in her wondering about the other gender. But it was his manner and words which instantly marked him as good (to Diana, if not to her kin). 

He believed in finding a way to end the slaughter which wounded his planet. He carried with him a piece of his family, the fascinating time piece from his father (which was now Diana's to carry). And he showed a strange consideration to her, both flattering and insulting by turns. As in the strange conversation on the boat ride which carried her from the only home she'd known into his.

A small, sad smile touched her mouth as she thought about that night, mind wandering far from the small party she attended with those left behind (thought how grateful she was for Chief, Sameer, and Charlie). Their commingled voices drifted away into the darkness she remembered, the familiar stars above, but only the sea all around.

She'd awoken only a few hours into the night and blinked a few times to acclimate to her new reality. In the moonlight, her gaze fell on the man (a man!) lying beside her, and she found herself captured yet again by her curiosity.

"You're staring," Steve said, from asleep to awake in a moment.

"You are the first man I have ever seen," she reminded him.

"Seems to me that you saw plenty already," he said, a sliver of blue peeking out from his mostly closed eyes.

"Why were you so strange about that?" Diana asked.

He chuckled, the sound deeply amused. "We could discuss that for days."

A frown tugged at the corner of her mouth, as she struggled not to remind him that they might have days. "Your world already seems most complicated."

"Yeah, that's as good a word for it as any," he agreed, still reclining with his eyes shut. "There are a lot of written and unwritten rules about the relationships between men and women. And one is that we don't rn around naked together without the benefit of matrimony. Or if yo do, you risk a lot of public scorn and grief."

"Grief?"

"Social ostracization...especially if you're a women," he said.

"I do not understand why being a woman would matter," Diana stated. "Nor the problem with being together naked...if it is desired by both."

Steve coughed a few times, though she recognized it as a technique of distraction and stalling. "Right," he said. "I mean that makes sense. But humans don't always make sense. Especially when it comes to intimacy between people."

"Among the Amazons, all relationships are celebrated. Love between two warriors is scared." Diana watched as solo appeared on Steve's fair cheeks.

"Men not necessary for pleasure," he mumbled. "I might like those volumes after all." His full mouth quirked into a little grin.

Diana tilted her head, curiosity provoked even further. "They are quite thorough."

"I can only imagine." He sounded wistful.

"You suggest you are inexperienced," Diana observed. More coughing ensued, and she waited it out impatiently.

"That is definitely not a topic for polite conversation," he said, voice a bit choked. "But, uh, no, I'm not exactly without experience."

"So you are a social outcast."

Steve shook a little with laughter now. "Depends on who you ask, but my, uh, affairs have been discrete. None of them have been serious, and the War has really put a crimp in my social life. Except as a spy. That's been busy, though not that way." He glanced over at her, a question in his eyes, but verbally unasked.

She understood without the words and tossed her head once, not understanding the impulse even as she did so. "I have only explored the personal methods."

Steve bit his lower lip, but his eyes darted up and down her form, even as his face turned a brighter red.

"My sisters feed their Queen's, my mother's, response to being my first. And Menalippe's."

"Menalippe?"

"My aunt." Diana closed her eyes for a brief moment of mourning. "She died protecting me. Killed by one of your guns. Such weapons we had never seen."

"I'm sorry," he said, voice quiet and sincere. "Everyone I know has lost someone to the War."

"Including you?" she asked.

"More than a few" he said, strained.

"How did the War begin?"

Steve shook his head and said, "Whenever I hear someone try to explain it, I just become more confused. It's like they were waiting for an excuse."

"They?"

"Some of the world's governments," Steve said. "The world is cut into small pieces, all led by different people. And they don't always get along. History is messy and complex, and the bad parts never seem to die. Unlike people. They die all too frequently." He sighed once in quiet lament. "Nobody thought it would be this bad or last this long. Wars in Europe...that's where we're going...they've happened before, but not like this. They've battered themselves to the bare bones. That's why an Armistice is near."

"War will never end as long as Ares continues to influence mankind," Diana said.

Steve's expression wobbled at the edges before settling into something neutral. "And we'll be no good if we don't get some more rest." He shifted round on makeshift bed, finally settling. He drifted to sleep in moments, calm, deep breaths giving him away. But Diana lingered in wakefulness for awhile yet, her gaze remaining on him.

Charlie's voice, singing one of the many Christmas carols Diana had begun hearing lately, broke into her thoughts. "Silent night, holy night, sonf go God, love's pure light..."

She listened a moment before allowing her mind to drift again. Steve hadn't believed in Ares...she knew that now. Still, he never tried to cut her out of the mission, despite her lack of understanding about his world. He appreciated her abilities, utilized them without piased in a way she understood now to be unusual among men. Her strength did not threaten him or his sense of self. In fact, they'd been part of his attraction to her.

"I've never been in bed without someone stronger than me," he'd confessed after, when they were both entwined and basking under a thick covering of warm blankets. One of his hands still wandered over her stomach and chest, but no longer in a way meant to enflame her passions.

"No?" she asked, voice husky to her own ears.

"Never imagined I'd enjoy it so much. But...I never imagined a woman like you, Diana," he said. "You defy all of the traditional notions of womanhood."

She frowned, despite the pleasant lassitude of her body. "I am supposed to be the best of womanhood. That is the aim of every Amazon."

"You are," he assured with the briefest bush of his lips over her right cheek. "You are. It's our ideas of women that need revising." He hitched himself up a little to press a kiss to her mouth.

Oh. She'd learned that night how much she liked kissing. The lock of lips, soft and firm, the tangle of tongues, a fight and union, and the hint of teeth threat that brought only more pleasure. 

Cupping his face, she kissed him into the need for oxygen and left him struggling to catch his breath. "Your ideas, too?" she demanded.

"No," he panted. "Well, not anymore. Give me an Amazon anyway."

"An Amazon?" she demanded.

"Just one," he said, expression shifting to match the tender touch of his hand on her hair. "Just you."

Diana knew excessive pride to be unhealthy, but had to fight the urge to preen at the words. Mimicking his actions of before, she reached out to trace a path down his torso, drawing out a hiss. "I am a good lover?" she asked, wanting those words as well.

Steve let out a disbelieving chuckle. "You need to ask? You're amazing. Better than amazing. I wish I knew a word good enough for you, Diana." He wiggled a little as she explored his still tender groin region. "Diana."

"My education was wrong. Self-pleasure is not as good as pleasure shared," she said. "Some modification go the text may be needed." Her mouth curled in a way that felt wicked. "There needs to be more detail on the use of tongue."

"Diana." That was a groan, even as more blood flooded Steve's cheeks in a strange display of embarrassment again, given everything between them now.

The curl deepened as she remembered how eagerly he'd explores the area between her legs with said tonge. She'd fought her strength, not wanting to reward the attention by ripping his hair out. The first three orgasms in a row nearly made him bald.

"You keep looking like that, and I'm going to have to make a break for it," Steve warned. "I don't have it in me to go again. Not with dawn a few hours away."

Diana sighed with regret and laid down next to him again. "When Ares is gone," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "When this mission is done, successfully. We'll find a nice, quiet spot and spend a few days. Just us. I think I know the perfect place."

She smiled in anticipation of that time, certain of her ability to end Ares' influence on humans and bring the War, all war, to a finish.

How foolish that seemed now, though it was but a short time ago. Diana had learned her lesson the hardest way possible, heart fracturing into as many pieces of Steve's last plane. But his sacrifice allowed her to understand..to know that saving the world would be a lifetime of work, despite the defeat of her brother. 

"...the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn..."

Diana returned to the present on those words and turned her eyes to her new friends- Steve's companions who mourned him as she did. And listening to them sing, rejoicing in their continued existence, Diana knew she would find her place in the world. 

Themyscira. Her ant and sisters. Her mother. Steve. They were all lost to her, but she herself was not lost.

The world would always have conflict. There would always be innocents endangered, unable to fight for themselves.

And so long as that remained trued, Diana, Princess of Themyscira, would be there.

For her sisters.

For her aunt.

For her mother.

For Steve.

For herself.

She would take up the mantle they had all helped her to reach..

Wonder Woman.


End file.
